Voltron OC
by small.sarcastic.fangirl
Summary: After defeating another Robeast, the paladins are boarded by... an unconscious Earth girl?
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of an Au where Voltron has almost conquered the universe. It would take place after season 6 and Kuron is accepted, but the paladins are careful about what they say around him. There's Matt, Lotor, Krolia, and Romelle. FYI I'm also going with the headcanon that Keith called Lance "Taylor." (Just 'cause) Also, Shiro is shipping Klance in this. ;)**  
 **When I put something in [], it's just an author's note. Inspired by a person who messaged me.**

Lance

Lance was exhausted. The Robeast they'd just defeated was WAY more powerful than the others.  
"Paladins, an escape pod has entered the atmosphere of the planet we're orbiting," Coran's voice echoed from the speakers.  
Pidge groaned, "Can't we get a break?"  
"Come on team, we should help whoever it is," Shiro said, standing up.  
It didn't take very long to get to the pod deck, where Coran had said the escape pod would land, and move the pods closest to the door. Ticks later, a pod capsule crashed into the hanger. It was capsule shaped, brown/grey in color, with a large tinted window in front. Coran closed the door to space from the exit from the hanger.  
"Lance and Keith, go in and search the pod. Pidge, scan the ship for any useful data. Hunk and I will stay here in case there are multiple attackers." Shiro barely finished directing before Keith and Lance fired up their jetpacks. Lance felt just a bit of annoyance at being partnered with Keith. They flew through the window, shattering it. The sound of glass hitting metal filled the small pod space. Inside it was smaller than it looked, the walls must be pretty thick. The controls were minimal and the oxygen level was below empty. Keith clearing his throat directed Lance's attention to the person in the chair. Whoever it was, was small. A female probably, most likely of the glob alien type.  
"Did you see the oxygen level?" Lance asked, breaking the silence.  
"No, what's so special about it?" Keith said, crossing his arms.  
"It's all gone," Lance retorted.  
Silence. Then the thing in the chair twitched. A helmet covered their face, but neither Lance nor Keith removed it.  
"Take it outside. I'll search the rest of pod." Keith ordered.  
Lance scowled but followed orders. He lifted the figure out of the seat and fired up his jetpack, carrying it out of the pod. As he landed Hunk ran over to him. Lance motioned for Hunk to take off the helmet. Hunk did and the first thing Lance noticed was the hair. There was a lot of it. It came spilling out of the helmet, it was thick and jet black. Even though it was forced into a loose braid, there was a lot of loose hair. The second thing that he noticed was the face. She was definitely human and Lance thought she looked Filipino. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly.  
"Ship," She whispered and made an explosion sound.  
"The ship is a bomb?" Lance asked, looking at Pidge.  
"That would explain why the walls are so thick," Pidge said, looking at her screen.  
"A bomb that size would cause some serious damage to the Castle," Coran realized and ran to the ship.  
Pidge watched Coran try to move the ship, "To be exact, a bomb that size would take out the main engine, the pod deck, and everything on this half of the castle."  
"We need to get it out," Shiro said. [I'm just gonna call him Shiro 'cause it's easier]

Matt

As Matt entered the pod deck, he saw the paladins making what looked like a giant slingshot with an escape pod as the stone. Keith flew out of the front window and Shiro talked to him quietly.  
"Matt, we need your help!" Coran yelled and pointed at him.  
"Sure, how can I help?" Matt asked, setting down a plate of food goo.  
Coran motioned at Lance, who was carrying something bridal style.  
"Long story short the ship is a bomb and I need you to hold this," Lance said, pushing the thing in Matt's arms.  
"She's pretty weak so when we open the doors can you brace her against the wall? Thanks!" Lance's voice echoed as he ran off.  
Matt looked down at the thing he was holding. It was a small girl, maybe about the same size as his sister. She was lighter though and looked a little older. He walked over to one of the pillars and sat her down, back against the pillar. Now he got a better look at her, she was in a Galra prison uniform and an oversized blue sweater.  
"Doors are opening!" Coran yelled from the speakers.  
The quiet sliding of the doors brought back a memory from the Garrison. He'd been going to see one of his best friends and then a dorm room door had opened. A tall, brown-haired girl had thrown a small, dark-haired, younger girl out into the hallway. The older girl had yelled at the smaller one that her siblings weren't as difficult as she was and she'd better get her act together. She'd punched and kicked the younger girl as well. Matt couldn't believe that one of his friends had done that. Later he'd asked his friend why she'd done that.  
"The Garrison took her in after her mom and dad died, but she has to share dorms with us. She's so annoying and gotten kicked out of thirteen dorms," Nancy had responded.  
A few hours later he'd found the smaller girl and helped her find a closet to sleep in. Before he went to say goodbye to Katie he'd checked on her closet. It was still occupied by the girl and the last thing he'd seen was the blue sweater that the girl in front of him was wearing.  
"What's your name?" Matt asked, just as the escape pod was ejected back into space.  
"Astrid," she whispered and Matt frowned, that wasn't the girl's name.  
"Shut the doors!" Pidge yelled.  
Coran shut the doors. Astrid went limp.

Lance

It didn't take long to get the girl, Matt said her name was Astrid, to a room. They'd found a storage room that would work for now. It was smaller than the other rooms, but it had blankets. The two of the walls were lined with shelves holding pillows and the corners of the room were filled with blankets. For some reason, there was also a thick, woven net. Without looking at anything Astrid sat down in a corner and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out. Pidge took a few minutes to secure cameras and everyone left.  
"Matt, you got her bag?" Shiro asked.  
"Yep," Matt answered.  
"Well, I'm going to work on putting the pods back in place," Coran said, "Pidge and Allura, I need your help."  
"I'm gonna go make dinner," Hunk said, "Matt, could you help me with that?"  
Matt nodded, "Shiro why don't you tell Romelle and Krolia that Coran needs their help? We need to explain what happened."  
Shiro started down the hall then paused, "Keith and Lance, can you guard Astrid?"  
Lance nodded, with a pang of annoyance that he'd been put on guard duty. Keith looked annoyed as well, probably because he had to be with Lance. Everyone left and Lance sat down.  
"Do you miss anyone?" the question caught Lance off guard.  
"Yeah," Lance muttered, "my family, mostly. Do you?"  
"Not really," Keith muttered.  
Awkward silence.  
"There was this one kid," Keith said, "his name was Taylor and he was pretty cool."  
"Cool."  
More silence.  
"I'm gonna go train," Keith said, "wanna come with me?"  
"I should probably stay with Astrid," Lance said, regretting it almost as soon as he said it.  
Keith's face fell, "Okay."  
He left. Time passed, probably a half hour. Astrid turned over in her sleep a couple times. Then she sat up and opened her eyes.  
"I know you," she said and it sent chills down Lance's spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll admit, there's a ton of Klance stuff in here, it's just cause season 8 got me down. Season 8 was a killer!**

Astrid

It was kind of funny to see Lance jump 4 feet in the air. Then again, what she did say was kind of creepy. Lance darted for the door and brought out a horseshoe looking thing.  
"What are you gonna do with that?" the question seemed to startle Lance even more.  
The thing glowed and transformed into a blaster. Astrid sucked in a breath in amazement, none of the Galra had anything like that. Standing up, Astrid put most of her weight against the wall and stumbled towards Lance. He muttered something about cameras and darted out the door. Frowning, Astrid forced herself to walk around. It took awhile, but she finally completed a lap around her cell. To be fair, it was a nice cell, more like a closet. Astrid didn't really have anything to compare it to, except the cells on Galra cruisers and the arena's cells. There were a couple of shelves on the opposite wall and for some reason, there was a large net covering the ceiling. Pillows and blankets made a nest in another corner, where she'd been sleeping earlier. Looking up, Astrid assessed how far she'd have to jump to reach the net. She jumped, grabbed it, and dropped back to the ground. The net was itchy. A few minutes later and using a lot of her arm strength, Astrid had gotten most of the blankets and pillows up in the net. As she collapsed onto the remaining pillows, all Astrid could think about was how much her arms hurt.

* * *

Lance

Shiro was waiting at the doors to Astrid's closet door. Keith was heading down the hall opposite to Lance and Lance could see a nervous look on his face.  
"Welcome back gays, I mean guys," Pidge glowered at Lance.  
"Pidge!" Keith yelled, glaring at her.  
Lance was confused, he thought he'd made this clear, "I'm not gay, I'm bi."  
Pidge waved her hand, "Whatever you are, you left Astrid's door unguarded. We don't know if she's dangerous or not, but you can't just leave her alone."  
Keith sighed, "I'm sure she's fine."  
"Yeah, I bet she's just taking a nap," Lance groaned, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Let's find out," Pidge muttered and the door slid open.  
The room was empty.

* * *

Astrid  
"Oh come on," Lance groaned.  
"She's not here," Pidge growled and glared at Lance.  
"Stop yelling at him," Keith said, "it's my fault too. I left to go train."  
"Seriously Keith?" Pidge demanded, "you're supposed to be our leader!"  
"Stop yelling at Keith," Lance snapped.  
"Just stop yelling, period," Hunk said, poking his head in the door.  
"And seriously, guys, you didn't even search the room," white hair lady said, stepping out from behind a stack of stuff.  
"She's right above you and you just failed this exercise," Shiro said.  
Lance and Keith looked up and Astrid saw the shock and other expressions she didn't know show up on their face. She'd just finished getting herself, pillows, and blankets up in the net, when Pidge came in and told her they were going to do a little exercise. For some reason, Pidge hadn't recognized her and that hurt a little bit. Not that she expected them to recognize her, she'd changed a lot since the Garrison days.

 **Sorry, this chapter was so short. I've had a lot going on and might not be able to update for a while.**


End file.
